


Ai'tang's Stories

by umbralillium



Series: My SWTOR fic [7]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Punishment, Sexual Violence, sex as punishment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbralillium/pseuds/umbralillium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My stories involving my female Sith Juggernaut, Ai'tang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Privilege and Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Ai'tang is definitely NOT a nice person. There will be violence and sex used as a punishment in at least the first story. I don't know about any future ones, since I've not written them.

“Give me the freedom he didn’t and you’ll see results,” Lieutenant Pierce boasted.

“I hope you have the talent to back up your talk,” Ai’tang replied, flicking her eyes down to his crotch and back up to his eyes.

He smirked, returning her look. “Just give the word, I’ll show you what I can do.”

She smirked as well before turning and walking out of the crew quarters. “Follow me, Lieutenant.”

“Always happy to be at your back, my Lord,” Pierce replied with a leer in his voice.

She glanced over her shoulder to see his eyes tracing from her arse up to her eyes. She huffed a faint laugh and turned her head back just in time to stop herself from colliding with Captain Quinn. “Captain,” she greeted, stepping around him and continuing on her way.

“Captain,” Pierce echoed with a hint of smug derision in his voice.

“My Lord,” Quinn said stiffly, ignoring Pierce. He watched them cross the common area and step into Ai’tang’s quarters.

Pierce turned and smirked at Quinn as the door slid shut. “I’m not getting in the way of something, am I?”

“Quinn is more than welcome in my bed,” Ai’tang answered. He turned to see her letting her hair down, combing her fingers through the dark strands. “He simply hasn’t taken up the invitation, yet, and a woman has needs, Lieutenant,” she finished pointedly, skimming her shirt off.

“As you say, my Lord,” he replied, quickly shucking off his armor watching avidly as she finished undressing.

Since she was wearing significantly less complicated armor than he, she was naked well before he was. She stood across the room; her hands braced on her hips, watching him, an impatient cast to her mouth, the various jewelry on her body glinting against her dark red skin. He tossed aside his underwear and crossed to her in long strides. “Bet Quinn won’t be able to do this.” He wrapped his left arm around her waist and lifted her left thigh around his hip with his right hand. She quickly caught on and hopped just enough to wrap both thighs around him. He stepped forward until her back was pressed against the bulkhead. She hissed at the cool surface against her skin.

“Perhaps not,” she replied. “But I do have plans for that lovely pale skin of his. I didn’t invite you here to talk about Quinn, Pierce.”

“Good thing I’m not here to talk about him,” he shot back, leaning in to scrape his teeth against the protrusions between her breasts. “These have been driving me crazy since I first saw them.”

She reached down and squeezed his cock. “I’ve been wanting this since I first saw you. Better put it to good use.”

“As my Lord commands.”

*

Ai’tang woke to the chime for her door beeping repeatedly and rolled over with a groan. “Pierce, answer that, will you?”

Silence answered her. She sat up quickly and growled when she found her bed empty. She threw the covers off and stalked to the door, keying it open to scowl at Jaesa on the other side. “What?” she snarled.

“I’m sorry to disturb you, Master,” Jaesa apologized quickly. “Pierce did something to Vette and Quinn’s drawn his blaster on him.”

“Where are they?” Ai’tang demanded.

“Cargo hold, my Lord,” Jaesa replied.

Ai’tang let out a wordless snarl. The furthest point from her quarters so she wouldn’t hear anything. She stalked through the ship, unconcerned about her nudity. She stopped in the cargo hold doorway, taking in the situation. Vette was cowering against some crates, one hand pressed to her throat, the other holding her torn shirt against her chest. Quinn was standing just inside and to the left of the door, feet firmly planted on the decking, his blaster aimed inexorably at Pierce’s crotch. Pierce was wearing only his trousers and had his own blaster aimed at Quinn’s chest, his upper lip lifted in a sneer. In his other hand he held the control for Vette’s shock collar.

“What the fuck is going on here?” she snapped, stepping into the room.

“This little prick’s threatening—” Pierce began.

“I caught Pierce assaulting—” Quinn answered at the same time.

“Shut it, both of you.” Ai’tang strode over to stand over Vette who cringed away. “Vette,” she said, softening her voice. “What happened?”

“I-I was doing an inventory of our supplies,” Vette began hesitantly. “I was bent over checking something when P-Pierce came up behind me and pressed himself up against my ass. I came up swinging and he shocked me. He-he told me you’d given him permission to u-use me. I told him you wouldn’t do that and he shook the control for my collar and asked why he had the control then.”

Without even looking at Pierce, she used the Force to throw and hold him against the wall a meter off the floor, ignoring his shout of pain. “What else did he do?”

“He grabbed my shirt and started to tear it off me, but Quinn came in and shot him.” A snort of weak laughter escaped Vette. “He shot him in the ass.”

Ai’tang pursed her lips to hold in her own laughter. She shifted her gaze from Vette to level a glare on Pierce. “Quinn?”

“I was checking the comms system and I heard Pierce so I came to stop him,” Quinn reported stiffly.

“Why not come to me?” Ai’tang inquired, not shifting her gaze from Pierce who wouldn’t meet her eyes.

“By then it would have been too late, my Lord.”

“Very well.” Ai’tang sauntered over to stand in front of Pierce. “You made three mistakes, Lieutenant.”

“Uh-oh,” Vette gasped.

“What?” Jaesa asked, confused.

“She’s counting,” Quinn replied. “Never a good sign.”

“She’s counted your mistakes?” Vette inquired.

“Not mine,” Quinn corrected. “Duke Kendoh.”

“Yikes,” Vette murmured.

Ai’tang fought not to smile. “As I said, three mistakes, Lieutenant: the first was thinking you could leave my bed without my permission; the second was thinking you could take whatever you wished from my quarters without my permission. The third was thinking you could do as you wish to anyone on this vessel. They have _all_ earned their place on my crew. No matter their station, they are under my protection. An attack against one of them is an attack against me. On this vessel, I am judge, jury, and executioner and _no one_ will gainsay me. Do I make myself clear?”

“As crystal, my Lord,” Pierce replied, voice strained.

“Vette, would you like to administer the lieutenant’s punishment?”

“No, my Lord,” Vette replied. Ai’tang glanced over her shoulder to see Jaesa crouched next to Vette with a blanket in her hands. “I just want to get away from him.”

Ai’tang nodded once. “Jaesa, take care of Vette. Quinn, remove the collar then return to your duties. Close the door behind you.”

“Yes, my Lord,” Jaesa and Quinn replied in unison.

Turning back to Pierce, Ai’tang waited until the door slid shut before letting Pierce down until his feet touched the floor, but kept him pinned against the wall. He gritted his teeth the whole way down. Once he came to a stop, he panted for breath. “Clearly the privilege of spending the night in my bed wasn’t enough for you. Did you not find pleasure in my body, Pierce?”

“I did, my Lord,” he replied, his eyes fixed on the wall across the hold.

“How many times did you come?” she wondered, she tilted her head to the side, catching his eye for a moment.

“Three, my Lord,” he answered.

She ticked off her fingers as she spoke, “My mouth, my cunt, and my ass. One would think you would have been dead to the world for at least eight hours after a night like that. Obviously, I wasn’t trying hard enough.” She stepped up to him and started opening his pants.

His eyes flicked to hers, confused. “My Lord.”

“Three orgasms obviously wasn’t enough to keep you out of trouble,” she said slowly, pulling his cock out of his underwear and stroking it. She stared back at him, impassive. “I’ll just have to try harder.”

Pierce groaned and closed his eyes.

“Eyes on me, Pierce,” she commanded, squeezing his cock almost to the point of pain.

He cried out, his eyes snapping open.

“If you get any on me, you _will_ regret it, am I clear?”

“Yes, my Lord.”

“Good.”

*

An hour later, Vette walked past the closed door of the cargo hold just as a weak cry echoed out into the hallway. She blinked and stared at the door before turning and storming to the bridge.

“Is she _rewarding him_ for attacking me?” she demanded of Quinn.

“No,” Quinn replied from his position staring down at one of the consoles, his back to the door. “She’s teaching him a lesson. One that I hope penetrates very deeply.”

She blinked at him. “Huh?”

He stepped aside and gestured for her to join him at the console. She walked over, looked down at the console then blinked. As far as Vette could tell, their positions hadn’t changed much since she’d last seen them. Lord Ai’tang was closer to Pierce, but he was still pressed against the wall, with his pants open and his cock in Ai’tang’s hand. There was a rather large puddle of something wet and—. “Oh my gods,” Vette whispered. “How many times has he…?”

“Nine by my count,” Quinn answered, vindictive glee threading through his voice. “The last three have been dry.” She winced. “He started begging two orgasms ago.”

“She’s more diabolical than I thought,” she muttered.

“And that’s on top of the three he had earlier,” he added.

“And how would you know?” she asked, unable to keep herself from teasing him.

He shot her a flat look. “I’ve been watching from the beginning. She mentioned it when they started.”

“I thought you were supposed to carry on your duties?” Vette asked.

“My _duties_ ,” he countered. “Are to see to the well-being of all those on board and to analyze any threats to the crew.” He pointed at Pierce on the screen. “ _He_ is a bigger threat than I anticipated. If he doesn’t learn from this, I will take care of him, personally.”

“Yeah, well, get in line,” she replied sharply.

He bowed slightly. “I imagine our Lord and Jaesa would be right behind you.”

She snorted a soft laugh before turning to walk away. He turned back to the console. She paused in the doorway. “Hey, Quinn?”

“Yes, Vette?” he asked, not looking away from the screen.

“You’re not so bad after all,” she observed, walking away before he could turn around and reply. She paused by the cargo hold and listened until another agonized cry sounded, grinned sharply, then went back to her quarters, whistling.

*

Pierce gingerly made his way to the crew quarters. He was fairly certain he had some kolto in his gear. He winced as he took too large a step and his trousers rubbed the blaster burn on his left ass cheek and against his chafed cock at the same time. Once in the crew quarters, he pulled his pack over from where he'd left it on the bed and pawed through it, growing more and more frantic as he searched for his kolto.

“Looking for this?” Quinn asked from behind him.

Pierce turned sharply, startled, wincing as his trousers rubbed again. In his hand, Quinn held the kolto pack Pierce had been looking for. “Quinn,” he growled.

“The point of a punishment, Lieutenant,” Quinn lectured with a smirk. Pierce wanted to bang his head against the bunk. He did not need _this_ on top of what Lord Ai'tang had already done. “Is for the culprit to suffer. If you don't suffer, you don't learn.” The smirk fell away and Quinn's blue eyes turned even more frigid. “If you ever attack someone on this ship again, I won't be so kind in my placement of my next blaster bolt. Are we clear, _Lieutenant_?”

“As crystal, Captain,” Pierce replied through clenched teeth.

Quinn stared at him levelly for a moment before nodding sharply and striding away.

Pierce slumped down onto the bunk behind him before leaping back to his feet with a hiss and a curse only to double over at the pain from his cock. He heard a giggle and lifted bleary eyes to see Jaesa peeking around the edge of the doorway and grinning at him. Growling, he shucked his pants, swatted his pack off his bunk onto the floor and laid down on his side, his back to the room. Jaesa giggled again and he hunkered down further into the bed, resolutely ignoring her.

“Naughty boy got punished,” Jaesa sang.

“Go away, girl, I'm in no mood for your brand of crazy,” he growled to the wall.

She giggled again, but he heard her soft footsteps retreating.

It took longer than he would have liked, but eventually he fell asleep. He dreamt of glaring yellow eyes and red striped lekku just out of his reach.


	2. Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai'tang meets up with Darth Vowrawn on Corellia and Quinn gets a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'm going to address the Quinncident from Ai'tang's point of view. I have an inkling of an idea, but I wrote this one first, so it will get posted first. I might change the order later, if I do write a chapter about the Quinncident, or I might set the Quinncident chapter after Corellia. Who knows?

“Where is Darth Vowrawn?” Lord Ai'tang demanded, standing ready to fight yet another set of guards.

“You’ll never find out, scum,” the head of the group snapped. “You defeated Lord Haresh, but you can’t overcome the three of us at once…”

“Stop. Lord Qet, stand down.”

Quinn kept a wary eye on Darth Vowrawn’s approach. To be a member of the Dark Council and to be such a threat to Baras as to send three assassins to take him out, Darth Vowrawn had to be immensely powerful and thus a potential danger to Quinn’s master.

“Sorry about the mess,” Lord Ai’tang quipped.

Quinn fought to keep his narrowed gaze on Lord Qet and Darth Vowrawn. In all his time with her, he had _never_ heard her apologize to anyone, let alone someone she’d just met.

“You chose your security team well,” she paused for a moment before adding. “Father.”

“Clearly not well enough,” Darth Vowrawn replied with a faint smile.

Lord Ai’tang shrugged. “If it had been anyone but me, they would have done their jobs well. However, none of them have had my training.”

“You have grown to be a remarkable Sith,” Darth Vowrawn observed, his smile widening. “My daughter, the Emperor’s Wrath. I could not be more proud.”

There was a faint shimmer in the shadowed doorway behind Darth Vowrawn that caught Quinn’s attention just before a grenade dropped to the floor. Quinn dashed forward even as he spotted Ai’tang leaping over Darth Vowrawn’s head to place herself between him and the third assassin. The ensuing fight was swift and more brutal than any Quinn had seen her fight before, except maybe against his own droids not so long ago.

Once the bounty hunter was dispatched, they returned to where Darth Vowrawn and Lord Qet stood.

“You have grown more powerful than I could have ever dreamed,” Darth Vowrawn murmured, staring at Lord Ai’tang. “No wonder you were chosen to be the Emperor’s Wrath.” He blinked and shook his head slightly. “I could not tell you earlier, but my purpose here is not merely the war. Significant pillars of Baras’s power base are here. And together, we can tear them down!”

Lord Ai’tang shook her head even before he finished speaking. “You are too important to risk, Father. I may be the Emperor’s Wrath, but that title is known only to a few, it does not grant me access to Baras. We’ve worked too long for this, only to fail so close to our goal. Go to my ship, my crew will protect you.”

“Very well, my dear.” He stepped close and clasped her shoulders. “You look very much like your mother, and I have never been very good at saying ‘no’ to either of you. If you trust your crew, and if they leap as readily to my defense as your young man here, I will as well. Before I go, I have information for you.” Once he’d imparted the necessary information, Darth Vowrawn gathered his remaining men and left.

Once he was gone, Quinn commented, “I had wondered why you wanted me with you so soon. Now I know why.”

She turned and stared at him for a long moment. “My life is of little consequence here. The goal is to keep my father alive. Do not think that letting you know my true parentage means I trust you, Quinn. If his life weren’t at stake, you would be cleaning the refresher with the smallest brush I can find. Are we clear?”

“As transparisteel, my lord. Shall we?”

*

They were well on their way to Colonel Senks when Lord Ai’tang’s holocommunicator beeped. She activated it and Lieutenant Pierce’s image appeared. “The Darth and his entourage are settling in here. Has a word for you…”

Pierce’s image disappeared and Darth Vowrawn’s took his place. “My dear, I am in the hands of your crew now. They are an interesting assortment.”

“I’ve led an interesting life,” she replied with a faint smile.

“So you’ve relayed,” he parried. “It will be interesting to finally put faces with names. To business, if Senks doesn’t hand over the files he safeguards, once you’ve neutralized him, I advise destroying his database to eliminate it all. Once done, contact me. But leave the compound first. It’s Baras’s facility and sure to be bugged. Until then.”

The connection cut off and Lord Ai’tang put the holocomm away.

“It seems I’m not the only one who has been keeping secrets,” Quinn muttered. An invisible hand grabbed his throat and he instinctively reached up to release himself.

“There is a difference between what I’ve done and what you did, _Captain,”_ she snarled, dragging him closer with the Force. “ _I_ have been working to better the Empire by getting rid of Baras and his self-serving machinations. _You_ were too stupid to realize that Baras is a master of lies and manipulation. You nearly undid all our hard work. I take that far more personally than your little betrayal.” She released him with a sneer. “Let’s go. The longer we stand around, the more time Baras has to find my father and send more assassins after him.”

*

“You’re safe,” Ai’tang said, relieved, when she strode into the safe house and spotted Vowrawn.

“Indeed, my dear,” Vowrawn replied with a smile. “There was no panic, no confusion. To a man, your people stared into the face of death and did not flinch.

“I spar with all of them whenever possible, they’ve been trained to fight anything,” she replied.

“It shows!” He praised before moving on. “You’ve successfully neutralized Baras’s agents. The end game is upon us. We must both go on the offensive.”

“Tell me what you have in mind.”

*

“Hear me, Dark Council,” Baras pronounced, pacing the floor of the Dark Council chambers. “This child is not our Emperor’s Wrath—she is Vowrawn’s illusion. The Emperor will inform me what is to be done with Vowrawn. For now, assist me in destroying this rabble.”

“I am many things to Darth Vowrawn,” Ai’tang sneered behind her mask. “But I am not his illusion. I was his Hand long before I was the Emperor’s Wrath. Did you think it mere chance that I was on Korriban just as you were looking for an apprentice, Baras? No, I have been the snake in the grass from the very beginning and I will enjoy finally taking you down.”

“Is that a threat, youngster?” Darth Ravage inquired. “Be careful, you might grant Baras’s request.”

“What do you mean by being Vowrawn’s Hand?” Darth Marr asked, leaning forward in his seat.

She reached up and pushed back her hood and removed her mask. She stared back at him, gaze fierce. “I am Ai’tang, daughter of Vowrawn and Iellaneya. If not for my position as Emperor’s Wrath, I would be heir to my father’s seat on the Dark Council.”

The various members of the Dark Council shifted in their seats, glancing at each other. “Baras claims to be the Voice,” Marr said, standing. “Vowrawn’s heir claims to be the Wrath. I will not provoke the Emperor. The one who lives speaks truth.”

Baras turned and strode to face her. “Fine. The master will grant the slave’s last wish. The Emperor calls for your death. Attack me if you dare.”

“I was never, nor shall I ever be, your slave,” Ai’tang snarled. “I serve only the Emperor.”

“And yet you claim to be Vowrawn’s Hand,” Baras taunted as he circled. She kept him very carefully in front of her.

“My father serves the Emperor, and so I served the Emperor before I was chosen to be his Wrath.” She smirked at him. “Weren’t you listening or does that ugly mask affect your hearing?”

He yelled and attacked, casting lightning at her which she easily dodged.

“I suppose it’s a good thing you wear the mask,” she said contemplatively after he took off his mask. “Looking at your pasty, _human_ face would have put me off.”

He attacked again, incensed by her taunts. She caught the lightning he cast on her lightsaber and flung it back at him. She laughed lowly. “Yes, Baras, strike me down like you’ve been wanting to since the first time I defied you.”

They traded blows back and forth, Baras was obviously tiring but Ai’tang felt rejuvenated by the fight. She’d been training and fighting nearly every day since before she arrived on Korriban, it was quite obvious that Baras hadn’t lifted a finger in years. “You are defeated, Baras. You hover a breath away from destruction.”

He tried to cast lightning at her again but it dissipated within seconds. “No! My powers abandon me!”

“Confess that you are not the Voice of the Emperor,” she demanded.

He made a disgusted noise and appealed to the Dark Council for her death.

“I believe I will take my chances,” Darth Marr replied to his appeal.

“I will not stand in the path of the Emperor’s Wrath,” Darth Ravage pronounced when Baras finally shut up.

Baras stormed up to her, glaring at her. “You think you’ve won? You think you can silence the Emperor’s true Voice? Deliver the death blow, then. From beyond darkness, I shall strike at you! Someday, vengeance will be mine!”

“It is finished,” she murmured as she ignited her lightsaber into his gut.

“I cannot die—” Baras protested even as he fell to the floor.

Vowrawn approached her. “At last, my daughter is free of Baras’s filth. You have proven that you are truly touched by the Emperor. The Dark Council knows that the Emperor’s Wrath has free reign.”

“You are acknowledged, Wrath,” Darth Marr informed her. “Your actions will not be challenged, as long as they do not contradict our own.”

“You are answerable only to our ultimate master,” Vowrawn added.

“I look forward to aiding the Dark Council in its most critical matters,” she replied with a shallow bow of her head.

“Then our power has heightened,” Vowrawn agreed, standing back. “Let the enemies of the Empire tremble! The Emperor’s Wrath shall consume them all!”

She turned to face one side of the Council, waiting as they stood and bowed before her, and then turned to face the other side so they could also stand and bow. Finally, she turned and left the Council chambers before heading up to the apartments her father kept on Korriban to wait for him. She did not have to wait long, he arrived minutes after she did, Rathari trailing behind him.

“Lord Rathari,” she greeted as she stepped up to her father and leaned down to kiss his cheek.

“I asked Lord Rathari to join us so we can discuss a…private matter,” Vowrawn answered her questioning look. “Perhaps the good captain could wait outside?”

“Whatever you have to discuss with Lord Rathari can be spoken of before Quinn,” Ai’tang answered, an inkling of what her father planned to discuss growing in her mind.

“…Very well,” Vowrawn agreed hesitantly. “Seeing as you’re no longer undercover, I thought it high time you looked to your own legacy.”

“You want me to marry Lord Rathari,” she said with a sigh, glancing at Quinn.

“Indeed, my dear,” Vowrawn said, nodding. “You are both powerful and any children you may have would certainly be powerful as well.”

“No, Father,” she said, crossing her arms and firming her stance. “I will not be some brood mare. I’m sure Lord Rathari would be a… devoted husband, but I’ll not be his wife.”

“But—” Lord Rathari started to protest.

“No,” Ai’tang repeated firmly, glaring at him.

Vowrawn sighed, slumping slightly. “Very well, my dear. Your mother has sent along a message that she wishes to speak with you while you’re here.”

“Very well,” she agreed. “Good day, Father, Lord Rathari.”

Vowrawn and Lord Rathari bowed. She returned the bow before heading down the hall to her mother’s sitting room. She put in her personal security code and stepped inside once the doors opened.

“Ai’tang,” her mother greeted from where she stood looking out over Korriban.

“Mother,” Ai’tang greeted in reply. “May I present Captain Malavai Quinn. Quinn, my mother, Illaneya.”

Illaneya turned and gazed at them for a moment before smiling. “You’ve found a pretty one, my dear.”

Ai’tang returned the smile. “Indeed, Mother. You always see more clearly than Father.”

With a derisive snort, Illaneya crossed the room to stand before Ai’tang. “He has always been blind to anything that doesn’t involve his machinations.

“Rumors are spreading. Apparently you’ve killed Darth Baras and have been acknowledged as the Emperor’s Wrath.”

“The rumors are true,” Ai’tang confirmed. “Likely, Baras’s body has been taken away for burial, by now.”

“Hmmph, you’re finally done with your father’s…errands, then?” Illaneya asked.

Ai’tang’s lips twitched. “Yes, Mother, I’m free.”

“Good. You were not meant to be subservient to any man, not your father and certainly not Baras,” Illaneya reached up and cupped Ai’tang’s face in both hands. “You are strong and have purer blood than anyone on this galaxy forsaken rock. Never forget that, my girl.”

“Never, Mother.”


End file.
